Pokemon Lamrex Journeys- Episode #1
by KJ 2K
Summary: This will be a whole new world. To survive, to be smarter, and to grow with your Pokemon skills. Please review when you are done reading this story. :)


Pokemon  
The Lamrex  
Journeys  
-------------------------  
Episode 1  
A New Beggining  
-------------------------  
  
Our Story begins with our travelers, Ash Misty and Brock, going through the woods to Pallet Town. Our heroic heroes decide to take a rest near some trees on the green grass.  
  
Ash: How long is it till we make it to my home town? I mean I am kind of tired walking in the woods saying to myself that we will soon be there. I don't even know what day it is, or what year it is. Well maybe I do know that.  
  
{Brock takes out a map that was in his front coat pocket jaket.}  
  
Brock: Well it says here that we only have a few more hours till we arrive in Pallet. That isn't that long, maybe one hour if we start moving. What do you say we should do Misty?  
  
Misty: I think we should not take a rest and just get a move on. So let's go.  
  
Ash: I can't wait that long. So if we're leaving now, then we mine as well use one of our Pokemon to make us arrive there faster than walking.  
  
{Pauses for a moment.}  
Ash: Hey Brock! Why don't we use Onix to take us under ground. Now that would make us be there in like twenty minutes. It's not that long. What do you say Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: Pik-a-chu. (Which means yes in a happy mood.)  
  
Misty: I agree with Ash.  
  
Brock: I guess so.  
  
Ash: Then it's decided. Brock call out Onix and tell him to go under ground. Now let's go.  
  
Brock: (Throws Pokeball into the air.) Onix dig a hole under ground and take us to Pallet. Gooo!  
  
Onix: O-nix!  
  
{Ash, Misty Brock and Pikachu get in Onix's back. Onix lifts it's head up and takes it back down thudding into the ground, to make a hole in it so they can go under ground.}  
  
Meanwhile, Team Rocket wasn't far behind. Team Rocket with Meowth heard everything the Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu said. Team Rocket stands up from behind a bush that was near Ash and crew.  
  
{Jessie, James, and Meowth break out a little slight giggles in a smirk.}  
  
Jessie: Did you hear what those twerps said James.  
  
{James makes a smirk on his face.}  
  
James: Indeed, I did.  
  
Jessie: Are you thinking what I am thinking James?  
  
James: Yes. A nice weekend vacation without the twerps running into us.  
  
{Jessie pounds James in the head real hard. Which forms a bump on his head.}  
  
James: OOOWWWW! What did you do that for?  
  
Jessie: Cause you were not thinking right. Now listen up gang. We are going to use Arbok to go threw the hole they made with Brock's Onix.  
  
James: But you didn't need to hit me in the head for the wrong idea!  
  
Jessie: Well you wouldn't shut up!  
  
James: So, every time we do your plans we always fail!  
  
Jessie: At least I don't forget things that are spost to go to the plan!  
  
James: WELL AT LEAST I DON'T GO RUINING PEOPLES PLANS!!!  
  
Jessie: AT LEAST I CAME UP WITH THIS PLAN!!!  
  
James: WELL THEY'RE JUST GOING TO FAIL LIKE THE OTHER PLANS YOU MADE UP!!!!!!  
  
Jessie: AT LEAST I CAME UP WITH THE GOOD PLANS!!!!!!  
  
Meowth: Remember gang. We are Team Rocket. Not a bunch of crying Caterpies. I agree on Jessie's plan. It is unique. I think this one will work. Excep, Jessie, what do we do after we get to Pallet? What use will that be?  
  
Jessie: Like I was about to say. UNTIL I WAS RUDELY INTERUPTTED!!!  
  
James: Hmmph.  
  
Jessie: We will go to Ash's house when we will snatch up Mr. Mime and force them to give us what ever we want . Sounds good?  
  
Meowth: Sounds very good.  
  
Jessie: Then let's move on. Arbok go! Arbok take us down through the whole and foll ow the twerps.  
  
Arbok: Ar-bok-cok.  
  
{Jessie, James, and Meowth step on Arbok's back and they take off down the whole.}  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
Comercial Break  
-------------------------------------  
  
Back to Ash and crew. It looks like they just stepped into Pallet Town after their twenty minute ride. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu get off Onix and Brock recalls Onix.  
  
Brock: Onix! Return!  
  
{A flash of red light is seen as Onix is taken back into his Pokeball.}  
  
Ash: We're finally home!  
  
Misty: I hope your mom gots us something to eat.  
  
Brock: I sure hope so to. I am so hungry.  
  
Ash: She probaly will have something for us to eat.  
  
Misty: (Misty takes Togepi out from her red back pack.) How are you felling from a good nights sleep?  
  
Togepi: Toge- Togepi.  
  
{Ash bardges in}  
  
Ash:Goodmorning sleeping head.  
  
{Ash takes his finger and try tickling Togepi.)  
  
Togepi: (With a shrudder of cry with tears coming out of it.) Togee- Toge- Toge- Pi.  
  
Ash: I never knew Togepi's were so frightened of fingers.  
  
Misty: This is strange usally she isn't. I wonder what's wrong?  
  
Brock: It's ging up to it's next stage. Evolving.  
  
Misty: It's evolving!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------  
Comercial Break  
--------------------------------------  
  
Who's That Pokemon?  
  
  
  
  
  
Clue: It has an egg shaped body. It has a pair of wings, and it has a long neck.  
  
Guess Who?  
  
---------------------------------------------  
Back From Comercial Break  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Who's that Pokemon?  
  
  
  
  
It's Togetic!  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Now Team Rocket is in town and that isn't good for Ash and crew. Meowth emerges with Jessie and James behind some trees. Team Rocket together reads a sign.  
  
Meowth, Jessie, and James: You have arrived in Pallet Town.  
  
{Team Rocket breaks out some giggles.}  
  
Jessie: It's time to ruin the kids plans on whatever he is thinking and steal Mr. Mime.  
  
Meowth: At night.  
  
James: Agreed.  
  
Jessie: So until night, we will... sneack up on the twerps house and see what his next plans are so we can be ready, if our plan fails.  
  
Meowth: Sounds good to me.  
  
James: I forgot, which way is the twerps house?  
  
{Meowth and Jessie sink to the ground with sighs.}  
  
Meowth: That's one thing Meowth didn't think of.  
  
Jessie: I guess we are going to need to head back to the boss and tell him we failed.  
  
{James puts his hand up like he would commit a promise.}  
  
James: I will never go back to the boss till we have done something that would impress him.  
  
Jessie: And that is?  
  
{James hesitates for a few seconds.}  
  
James: Hmmm hmmm hmmm. I don't know.  
  
{Jessie sighs and her face turns into a very angry Jessie face.}  
  
Jessie: Why did I have to have the worthless brain?  
  
James: Who knows.  
  
Meowth: Wait, Meowthy gots a plan. We go to Professor Oaks lab in a disguise and we will ask him for directions to get to Ash's house. Sound easy?  
  
Jessie: Of course it does. But how are we going to find his lab.  
  
Meowth: Good question.  
  
{Jessie and Meowth sigh.}  
  
James: Wait, I got a plan that can fulfill your two plans. Go Weezing! (James shows one of his Pokeballs into the air as a red light appears and then the light goes into a form that soon becomes Weezing.) Weezing sore up into the air and tell me if you can see anything on the right. Try searching for Professor Oaks lab.  
  
Weezing: Wee-zing.  
  
{Weezing sores high up into the air and searches on the right of the town. He stays up there for a while before reporting.)  
  
Weezing: Wee- Wee-Zing.  
  
Meowth: He says no lab on the right.  
  
James: Try searching North for the same object I told you to find.  
  
{Weezing turns North to see if he can find the lab.}  
  
Weezing: Wee- Wee- Zing- Zing.  
  
Meowth: He says no lab up North.  
  
James: Try searching South.  
  
{Weezing looks the oppisote direction of him.}  
  
Weezing: Wee- Wee- Zin- Zing.  
  
Meowth: He says no lab on the South side either.  
  
James: Try searching on the East side,  
  
{Weezing, one last time turns to his left where the East side is.}  
  
Weezing: Wee- Zing- Zing.  
  
Meowth: He says Jackpot.  
  
Meanwhile with Ash and crew it is seen they are traveling right to the door of Ash's house. Ash steps up to the door with Pikachu with Misty and Brock behind them. Ash knocks on the door. Ash and crew hears someones footsteps as it opens the door.  
  
Mrs. Kethum: Hey, Ash sweety your home, we were just about to eat. Come in, of coarse your friends may come in to.  
  
{Mr. Mime strolls over to Mrs. Kethum to await her orders.}  
  
Mrs. Kethum: Mimey, can you please go down to the store and pick up these foods that are on my shoppinglist. {Give Mr. Mime shoppinglist. }  
  
{As this happens Mr. Mime grabs the shopping list and takes off with a sprint towards the only grocery store in town.}  
  
  
Meanwhile, a little down the road of Pallet Town is Team Rocket, walking down to Kethum's house. Suddenly they see something that looks like a Pokemon, but they don't know who it is.  
  
Meowth: Holy blazes, what Pokemon is that?  
  
James: Don't ask me, but I think it's a Dodrio.  
  
Jessie: Maybe so, but I think it's a lovely Mankey.  
  
Meowth: Jeepers, maybe we don't need to wait till tonight.  
  
Jessie: What do you mean about that Meowth?  
  
Meowth: It's Mr. Mime. Can't you hear it by the tone of it's voice?  
  
James: No, but I do hear a promotion in the future for us.  
  
{Jessie hits James on top of the head real hard.}  
  
James: Jessie, what did you do that for?  
  
Jessie: Cause, we won't have a promotion in our future if you don't coroporate with us.  
  
Meowth: Jessie's right. Listen.  
  
{ Team Rocket listens.}  
Mr. Mime: Mimey!  
  
Jessie: Mwhaahahaha!  
  
James: Does that tell me you have a plan up your sleeve?  
  
Jessie: Indeed James.  
  
Meowth: What's the plan?  
  
Jessie: See, we'll drop a tree in front of it's way to scare it, then we will come out from behind these bushes.  
  
James: I get it.  
  
Jessie: {Takes out an ax.} Here, James, chop down this tree for me. When I say go you drop it. Clear?  
  
James: Clear. {Takes the ax from her hand.}  
  
Chop chop chop chop. Chop splinter chop.  
  
James: Ready.  
  
Jessie: Alright, wait till I give you the thumbs up.  
  
James: Rodger.  
  
{Mr. Mime is getting closer.}  
  
Meowth: Ready?  
  
James: Ready.  
  
Meowth: Steady?  
  
James: Steady.  
  
Jessie: Drop it now!  
  
James: Rodger that.  
  
{James pushes the tree down that blocks Mr. Mime's trail, and also scares it. Jessie and Meowth come out from behind the tree and throw a net over the poor Mr. Mime.}  
Jessie: You're coming with us.  
  
  
Meanwhile in Ash Kethum's house. They are just sitting down watching the clock for Mr. Mime.  
  
Misty: It is surely Mr. Mime is a little bit late. Don't you think so Mrs. Kethum?  
  
Mrs. Kethum: I agree.Mr. Mime is usally never this much late. I mean it never was late when I first started training it to get my groceries.  
  
Brock: What do you think about this Ash?  
  
Ash: I don't know.  
  
Ring ring ring.  
  
Mrs. Kethum: I got it.  
  
{Mrs. Kehtum runs over to the telephone and pushes speaker.}  
  
Mrs. Kethum: Who is it?  
  
??????: Hahahahaha! Today you can win a Mr. Mime, only if you do these things for us.  
  
Mrs. Kethum: Oh sorry, we already have a Mr. Mime.  
  
Ash: This really sounds afully familiar.  
  
??????: No, you don't get it.  
  
?????: What she wants to say is...  
  
{It sounds like someone got punched on the other side of the telephone,}  
  
?????: That hurt why did you do that?  
  
??????: Cause I want to break the moment glory.  
  
Mrs. Kethum: Are you still on the line.  
  
??????: Of coarse we are. See, we have your Mr. Mime and you will do these things for us.  
  
Ash: It's Team Rocket.  
  
Misty: No way.  
  
Brock: Yes way.  
  
Meowth: You guessed right on time it was us.  
  
Jessie: Prepare for trouble.  
  
James: And make that double.  
  
Jessie: To protect the world from devestation.  
  
James: To unite all people within are nation.  
  
Jessie: To announce the people of truth and love.  
  
James: To extend are reach to the stars above.  
  
Jessie: Jessie.  
  
James: James.  
  
Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the spped of light.  
  
James: Surrender now or prepare to fight.  
  
Meowth: That's right.  
  
Jessie: Now here are our things that we want. Number one.  
  
Misty: Hold on.  
  
Ash: Can't we compromise.  
  
James: No.  
  
Jessie: Like I was about to say. Number one, you will give us lots and lots of food.  
  
Ash: But we.  
  
Jessie: Shut up twerp! Number two, you will give us your valuables.  
  
Ash: But we.  
  
Jessie: I thought I said to shut up! Number three, give us your Pikachu.  
  
Ash: No way.  
  
James: We would like it if you could throw the presents up on your roof. That way we will go home peacefully and quitely.  
  
Meowth: You idiot you gave away our hiding spot.  
  
James: I know where we can go....  
  
Jessie: Shut up are we will be caught in our next hiding spot!  
  
James: Rodger.  
  
Beeeeeepppppp!  
  
Mrs. Kethum: Did you hear that.  
  
{She turns around, but they already went to go fetch Mr. Mime.}  
  
Mrs. Kethum: Figures. {Runs to the back door and goes outside.}  
  
  
Meanwhile up on the roof.  
  
Jessie: Now where are we going to go now!  
  
James: Let's first go jump off the back of this roof and.....  
  
Ash: Hold it right there.  
  
{It is seen that they are on Onix looking down at Team Rocket.}  
  
Ash: Pikachu. Thunder... and make sure you only get the roof and not the house.  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
James and Jessie: Oh no.  
  
Jessie: Meowth, where are you?  
  
Mr. Mime: Mimee!  
  
Meowth:Climb aboard the Team Rocket balloon.  
  
Ash: Oh no you don't. Heracross and Chikarita...GOOO!  
  
{Chikorita and Heracross come out and see to it that they are going to help Ash out.}  
  
Ash: Chikorita, Razorleaf, aim for the balloon and shred it to parts. Heracross, Fly and snatch Mr. Mime and bring him to me.  
  
{Chikorita uses Razorleaf which shreds up the balloon. Then Heracross flys over to Team Rocket and uses his fastest speed to snatch up Mr. Mime with out being noticed. He retrieves Mr. Mime to Mrs. Kethum.}  
  
Jessie: They ruined my perfect plan.  
  
Ash: Heracross use Megahorn and blast Tem Rocket off!  
  
Heracross: Hera.  
  
{Heracross flys up to Team Rocket and uses Megahorn.}  
  
Team Rocket: Team Rocket is blasting off again!  
  
Twing.  
  
Ash: Chikorita and Heracross return.  
  
{Chikorita and Heracross retun to their Pokeballs.}  
  
Ash: Good job you two.  
  
{Kisses his Pokeballs.}  
  
Mrs. Kethum: Tomorrow Ash, you will need to go out and travel again if you want, to the northern most point of this country. Professor Oak told me there are 216 diffrent Pokemon there. But right now you guys need to eat and then we will go to bed, so I am letting you stay here for the night.  
  
Misty: Thank you.  
  
Brock: Thank you.  
  
Ash: And I can't wait to go inside and this time Mr. Mime, why don't you go get some vegetables out of the garden and we will eat those instead.  
  
Mrs. Kethum: Sounds good to me.  
  
Mr. Mime: Mr. Mimeee!  
  
Misty: O yeah, and don't get out the squash, they remind me of being squashed while trying to solve a problem on how I would not want to be in a game show over the telephone.  
  
Altogether: Ahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Tomorrow, new adventures will happen, and new faces will appear, even for the Pokemon. Tune in to next episode to see what happens next.  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  



End file.
